


Elephants Elephants Elephants

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Elephants, M/M, Modern Era, Zoo, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crutchie is quite taken by the volunteer spokesperson working at the elephant enclosure of the local zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephants Elephants Elephants

He wasn’t even reading from cue cards like some of the other zoo volunteers.

The boy, who’d introduced himself as Davey, stood on the podium in front of the crowd. He pointed to two elephants in the enclosure behind him. He did this with a sense of enthusiasm usually reserved for seeing one’s favourite singer walk onstage.

“Those two there, Tanay and Marty, are sticking their trunks in those holes in the wall.” Along the back of the enclosure stood a large concrete wall with holes scattered on its face. “They do this because us zoo volunteers hide hay, the elephant’s food, in those holes. The holes also have a bar in the middle to make the hay harder to reach.”

“Isn’t that mean?” asked a kid in the audience.

Davey lit up with the new question. “Actually, this is what we call an enrichment activity. Most of an elephant’s time in the wild is spent looking for food. This activity helps them use the problem solving abilities that they might lose in captivity. It keeps them happy and healthy. Don’t worry, if an elephant was unable to access food this way zoo volunteers would make sure it was fed.”

Crutchie recorded that in the notes on his phone.

“Other examples of their problem solving abilities is researchers have found if food is placed at a height out of the usual reach of an elephant’s trunk some will search for nearby objects that can be used like a footstool. Elephants will even stack objects to accomplish this. Any other questions?”

Two kids shot up their hands.

“Yes?” Davey said to a boy in the front row.

“What are all their names?”

“Great question,” he pointed to each elephant as he said their name, “We know those two are Tanay and Marty, those three are Shubh, Joy, and Tugboat.”

He gestured to a girl in the audience.

“Have any of the elephants sprayed water at you with their trunk?” she asked.

Davey looked embarrassed, but was smiling. “Yes.” He looked around. “Any more questions? Anyone?” No one put up their hands. “Okay, thank you for your time. You can stick around or there’s a talk at the tiger enclosure down the path in five minutes.”

A few people stayed but most of the audience headed down the path.

Crutchie hung back till he saw Davey had finished packing up the mic stand. Crutchie rushed over to catch him before he went behind a staff only door.

“Hey!”

Davey turned around. The ease he had onstage was less present when he saw someone standing so close. “Hi, can I help you with anything?”

Crutchie took a step back. “So do you get to work with them? Like up close and stuff?”

“Oh, yeah. Sometimes I even get to put the hay in the hay prison.” Davey’s shoulders had relaxed again as he chuckled at his own joke.

Crutchie beamed. “Is it tough or anything?”

“It’s fun, they’re all great. They’re like friends. Did you know elephants can remember relations for years? Two elephants who worked in a circus together recognized each other decades after separation.”

“Wow, that’s crazy. How did you even get this job?”

“It’s a volunteer thing. You won’t get paid.”

“I know.”

“Well, I filled out an application in the staff office. And then they did a background check and a phone interview.”

“Cool, where is that?”

Davey looked at his watch. “You know, my shift ended two minutes ago. I can put this equipment back and then take you there if you want.”

“That’d be great.”

Davey nodded and disappeared through the staff only door before reappearing a minute later with his backpack.

“So,” asked Crutchie, “which one’s your favourite?”

The two travelled down the path while Davey explained why that was an impossible question.


End file.
